1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface coatings, and more particularly, to a surface coating for forming a sealed interface between confronting surfaces such as spherical slip joints, as well as a method for forming the surface coating.
2. Description of Related Art
Coating metal components with a thin layer of ceramic material or another metal has been practiced for many years. Typically, the coating process impacts a metal powder or ceramic powder to deposit the material onto the substrate. The coating process typically uses thermal equipment which results in a chemical reaction and morphology change of the sprayed particulate constituents to produce a resulting coating of a different chemical composition on the impacted substrate.
However, these processes and constituent materials typically result in an expensive coating. Further, the coatings require relatively stable environments. That is, the resulting coatings generally cannot withstand relatively harsh operating conditions.
Therefore, a need exists for a coating for harsh operating conditions, wherein confronting surfaces can maintain a sealed interface. The need further exists for a coating for confronting surfaces wherein the confronting surfaces may be subject to vibratory or oscillatory movement. A need also exists for a surface coating that can be used in a spherical slip joint, wherein the slip joint can maintain a sealed interface at elevated temperatures and pressure in a corrosive atmosphere. Further, a need exists for an as-sprayed coating which enables the coating to be cost-effective.